


Confession

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters, Yugioh
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Cute things, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Yugioh Memory World, sneaky mana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05





	Confession

Mana looked up at Isis and noticed the way she was watching Mahad, as he headed into town, and something suddenly clicked, having seen a similar look on her master when ever he saw Isis "You love Master Mahad, don't you." She said catching Isis off guard. 

For a moment Isis was speechless, fighting to find the right words and felt her cheeks begin to heat up in embarrassment. "Wha-no, I don't. Who told you something like that?" The priestess said defensively upon finding her voice.

"Oh come on, I can see the way you look at him. No one had to tell me anything." A big smile came across her face, it was clear by her reaction that she'd been right in her assumption. "You should tell him how you feel when he returns." She told Isis. 

"Mana, mind your own business." She chided "It doesn't work like that. Besides it wouldn't matter if I did anyway, we both have our duties to the Pharaoh." She turned away from the balcony "Now please go back to your training." Mana was still so young and naive, she didn't understand that it wasn't that easy to just walk up to someone and tell them how you feel. But Mana wasn't wrong in her assumption of how she felt about Mahad, she did love him. What did that matter anyways she was sure he didn't feel the same way, he never really showed any interest and a relationship could and would never work. Their duties to the Pharaoh and Egypt came first and foremost, leaving little time for anything else.

A few hours later Mahad returned, Mana ran up to her master "Master Mahad, could you meet me in the courtyard I want to show you something." She spoke excitedly 

"Alright Mana just let me do this one last thing." He turned a corner and walked away.

Perfect, now to get Isis. Mana just hoped that she hadn't already seen her cunning plan through her necklace or this wouldn't work. After looking around for a few minutes she stopped at Isis's chambers and poked her head in "Hey Isis, Mahad said he wanted to meet you in the courtyard." Mana told her. 

Isis nodded getting up and walked towards the door "What is it that he wishes to tell me?" She asked her. 

Mana just shrugged "I don't know but he said it was important." 

Isis told Mana that she would head to the courtyard right away so as not to keep him waiting. 

When she reached it she noticed he wasn't there yet, she guessed that she must have gotten there first. Mahad came from the other side of the courtyard looking around for Mana "Alright, Mana I'm here..." Looking around he noticed the only person there was Isis, with his young protege nowhere to be seen. "Isis why are you here?" he asked her. 

She looked over in confusion "You should know, you're the one who called me here. Mana said you had something important to tell me." Isis replied looking at Mahad. 

"But I don't have-" he stopped realizing what had happened she had some how mange to trick the both of them, which was a rather impressive he had to admit, and had clearly just been a set up.

Mana stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard and grinned as she tried to stay silent so as not to be caught. So far her plan had worked perfectly.

Faint foot steps walked towards her. "And what are you up to today?" Asked a familiar voice. 

Mana whirled around in surprise "Oh Atem... I mean Pharaoh." She blushed lightly "Err nothing really." She laughed nervously. 

Atem looked over and saw Mahad and Isis talking, though something told him this hadn't been a planned meeting. Curious he decided to stay and watch to see what would happen. 

Mahad sighed "Well it isn't a complete lie," He put his hands on her and brought her closer "There is something I've been wanting to tell you...but I wasn't sure how," He took a deep breath and looked Isis in the eye "....I love you, Isis." His words left the priestess speechless and before she could even react he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a quick gentle kiss, before letting go. "I'm sorry..." He quickly apologized realizing what he'd done "I shouldn't have.."

"I love you too." Isis spoke cutting him off and kissed him again. 

Watching from above Mana and Atem both smiled "Well it's about time." They said in unison.


End file.
